


Garbage Fire

by 0_NeshyFoxx_0



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma is pretty chill though, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried my best, Paul is anxious, They're both OOC sorry, Tom gets mentioned like twice, attempted arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_NeshyFoxx_0/pseuds/0_NeshyFoxx_0
Summary: Paul and Emma commit arson, well, they try
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Garbage Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute garbage and I'm sorry but I really liked this idea and I had to do something with it. Sorry it's so short, but I don't have enough creativity to make it any longer.

'I'm not sure about this Emma,' Paul muttered as he and Emma parked in front of Lakeside Mall.   
'Oh c'mon, we'll be fine, it's just a trashcan.' Emma responded, grabbing Paul's hand and pulling him towards the entrance, 'It'll be fun.'  
'If you say so..' Paul said, he wasn't even sure how Emma had convinced him to do this, as they jogged through the parking lot Paul thought about it. That morning Emma had mentioned wanting to go to the mall, and Paul had jokingly, stupidly told her not to set anything on fire. Emma took that as a challenge, and now here they were, off to set a trashcan on fire.  
'We're here, let's do this!' Emma shouted excitedly as she dragged Paul inside the building. Paul looked around, there were people everywhere, maybe Emma wouldn't be able to find a secluded trashcan? Emma pulled Paul around the corner to the outside of an empty store. And there was a trashcan. Completely alone. Goddamnit. 'Perfect, watch for people while I grab my lighter,' Emma told Paul as she shoved her hand in her purse and started rooting around. Paul coughed anxiously.   
'Are we really sure about this?' He asked, watching Emma pull out her lighter.   
'Yup, if we get caught we can just get Tom to bail us out,' Emma said, turning on her lighter.  
'Hey, you two!' Paul turned around to see an angry security officer walking towards them.   
'Um, Emma?'   
'Yeah?'   
'Uh, security's headed this way,' Emma turned around.   
'Oh shit!' Emma grabbed Paul's hand and bolted past the officer.   
'Emma! What are you doing?' Paul asked, looking behind them at the mall officer, who had turned around and started running after them.   
'What do you mean what am I doing, I'm getting us out of here,' Emma yelled, speeding up as they got closer to the exit. 'Shit shit shit shit shit,' Emma muttered. Emma sighed, maybe she should have listened to Paul when he said this was a bad idea. Emma bolted through the doors and kept sprinting through the parking lot.  
'Will you slow down please?!' Paul asked, Emma snorted.   
'Calm down and get in the car,' Emma unlocked her car and pushed Paul towards the other side. Paul got in the car and turned to Emma.   
'We're going to get arrested!' Emma buckled her seatbelt.   
'Yeah, and then Tom can bail us out, we're fine,' Emma said and stepped on the gas. 'Now buckle up,' Paul sighed and rushed to put on his seatbelt.   
'Next time you want to set something on fire I'm not helping,' Emma smirked.   
'Understandable,'

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is shit, sorry. I don't know how to end things.


End file.
